Pokémon Dawn and Dusk
Pokémon Dawn and Dusk is the first game of Generation VII of Pokémon developed by Dragon Co. It incorporates two new types—Light and Sound. The game takes place in the new region of Wizel, with an expectancy of 130 new Pokemon. Both versions are set for release October 2019 for the Nintendo Switch, the first mainstream Pokémon game to be released for a home console. Gameplay Due to being the first mainstream Pokemon game on a home console, gameplay will be very different than its Gen VI and Gen VII predecessors. Graphics will be similar to that of Sun and Moon Versions, as well as the return of Z-Power, Mega Evolution, the Rotom Dex, Ride Pokemon, and SOS Battles. Controls Will be added when I find out how the Switch's controls work Rotom Dex The Rotom Dex is an advanced PokeDex given to the player by Professor Zelkova, with a Rotom inside. Rotom is capable of more than just recording Pokemon's entries. The logistics of Rotom Dex are still being figured out, however; due to the Switch having only one screen, it may be difficult to utilize the Rotom Dex's Town Map. Mega Pager A modified addition to Dawn and Dusk is the Mega Pager. It acts similarly to the Ride Pager in Sun and Moon, summoning Pokemon that you can ride on throughout the region. However, these Pokemon are more powerful Mega Pokemon due to Wizel's tougher terrain (and it looks cooler). The Pokemon are, in order of when you obtain them: * Mega Houndoom Dash - A Mega Houndoom carries you on its back for much faster land travel. Replaces Tauros and the Bicycle. * Mega Sableye Search - A Mega Sableye carries you on its large gem shield as it searches the ground for items. Goes at a moderately slow pace; replaces Stoutland and the Dowsing Machine. * Mega Blastoise Surf '''- A Mega Blastoise carries you through the water at a moderately slow pace. Replaces Lapras and the HM Surf. * '''Mega Aerodactyl Fly - Mega Aerodactyl carries you on its back and allows you to fly to areas you've already visited, including routes, towns, and significant locations. replaces Charizard and the HM Fly. * Mega Camerupt Climb - A Mega Camerupt carries you across rocky terrain and steep hills that you ordinarily wouldn't be able to cross. Replaces Mudsdale. * Mega Sharpedo Waterfall '''- A Mega Sharpedo carries you on its back and allows you to cross the water at a fast pace, but also crash through boulders and climb waterfalls. Replaces the HM Waterfall. * '''Mega Garchomp Shove - A Mega Garchomp carries you on its back and pushes boulders at walking pace. Replaces Machamp and the HM Strength, * 'Mega Salamence Soar - '''A Mega Salamence carries you on its back and flies at a jet plane's pace to anywhere you've visited as well as Mirage Islands. Replaces ORAS's Eon Flute. Story Flight Badge The story begins with a video message from an old man named Arnold Zelkova, the father of the region's professor. He tells you about the region of Wizel, and how great of a place it is. He then confirms your information--your gender, name, and how you look. After settling that, he tells you to meet him in the next town, Lancastra Town. He hangs up, and you walk out of your room. You bump into your twin sibling, . excited to finally receive a Pokemon and go on a journey, just like your oldest brother, Randy. Taylor talks for a bit about Randy, and how he became a Gym Leader here in Wizel, which is why you moved to Wizel. Your mom then walks up to you and lets you know that it's time to head out, Zelkova is in the next town over with your starter Pokemon. Taylor sets out first, and you quickly go after him. You follow Taylor down a path on Route 1 without any tall grass or trainers. Soon, you arrive in Manchestra Town. Arnold Zelkova can be found sitting in a wheelchair near the town's exit into Route 2 with a Zorua in his lap. He presents a box with three PokeBalls inside-one containing the Grass type, Gritten, one with the Fire type, Coalcub, and one with the Water type, Salamine. He tells you each to select one, and Taylor lets you choose first. After selecting your starter, Taylor chooses the Pokemon weaker to yours. A crash can be heard from a building nearby. This scares Arnold's Zorua which jumps out of his lap and down Route 1. He asks you to please go after Zorua, as it's his most prized Pokemon. Taylor wishes you luck and heads down Route 2 searching for Pokemon as you go back down Route 1, this time down a path with tall grass and trainers. Before getting far enough to encounter a trainer, you find Zorua, and due to Zorua still being scared and confused, a battle begins. Zorua, upon fainting, goes into your arms and you take him back to Arnold. He praises you and gives you a reward of 10 PokeBalls, 10 Potions, an explantation of the Pokemon Center, and a demo of how to catch Pokemon. After thanking him, you head down Route 2. With more experience under your belt, you manage to get to Bradfon City. You find Taylor, who informs you of the Pokemon Gym and wishes you luck. He heads to Route 3 to catch more Pokemon while you prepare for the gym. The gym is run by a woman named Katrina, a former pilot and now a Flying type Gym Leader. You prepare for battle against her after going through three Rising Stars inside the gym. Aqua Badge Night Badge Mind Badge Noise Badge Serpent Badge Blaze Badge Bright Badge Elite Four and Champion Post-Game Pokémon ''For more detail on the new Pokémon, go to Pokémon Dawn and Dusk/New Pokémon. For the list of all the catchable Pokémon in the region, go to Pokémon Dawn and Dusk/Regional Pokédex. There is planned to be at least 130 new Pokémon. New Types Light Type Battle Traits *Super effective against Flying, Dark, and Ghost. *Not very effective against Grass or Ground. *Immune to Dark *Resistant to Sound. Sound Type Battle Traits *Super effective against Ice and Fighting. *Not very effective against Light or Steel. *Immune to none *Resistant to none Type Changes Some Pokémon are confirmed to have a type change to either Light or Sound, such as Chatot into Flying/Sound, and Cinccino into Normal/Light. Mega Evolutions Unlike Sun and Moon, all of the Mega Stones can be found in-game. Some Pokemon, such as Blastoise and Alakazam, have had their types changed upon Mega Evolving. New Mega Evolutions Z-Crystals All of the Z-Crystals from Gen 7 are confirmed to return, with the exception of the Alola starters, the Tapus, and Mew, as those Pokémon aren't in the game's coding yet. What do you think of the game so far? 6/5!!! 5/5!! 4/5! 3/5 2/5. 1/5.. 0/5... Category:Pokémon Games Category:Dragon Co. Category:Rocky's Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Gen VIII Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games